


Crests of Beasts

by Okami01



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri finds Marianne in the woods . She isn't the same person he knew back at the academy. Neither is he. Prompt for Dimimari week - Au. Post Blue Lions route, some spoilers
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678030
Kudos: 6





	Crests of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for violence, mental health issues, and general bleakness

The forest near Dimitri's castle was wet and dark. Ungodly sounds echoed from within. Humans usually had enough sense to say away from this place the forests of Faerghus.  
Dimitri wasn't an ordinary human. Even now, after the war had ended and he no longer needed to as he had, he roamed every once in a while. A king now but also a beast.  
Running through the woods and killing whatever he found there under the full moon. Blood ran down his lips. He ran quicker than he normally could, on all fours. Things from the forest clung to him and his now messed up cloak. 

When he returned to his castle, it would be as if this never happened. His citizens didn't know. Except for the Blue Lions and Byleth. His friends. They didn't ask questions. Acted as if nothing happened unless he asked them to. He was thankful. Dimitri got himself cleaned up and things went back to normal as much as he could be.

For now, he didn't have to worry. And, he'd been doing this for so long that he didn't think he'd ever have to worry about any of this. 

That was until, on his rampage through the forest, he caught an almost familiar smell. He stopped. A mistake. The next thing he knew, something slammed into him. He growled or maybe the thing that attacked him did, he wasn't sure. It wasn't common for something to attack him and he grinned ferally at the thought.

Whatever it was, the furry blur knocked the air out of him. Tried to pin him down and bite at his neck. At first, he thought it was a ghost. A figment of his imagination.  
The thing slashed him with its nails. Growling and trying to hit him wherever it could. Whatever it was, it was very real. Trying to kill him. 

Dimitri's instincts kicked in. He lashed out, hitting the wild beast with his arm. It coughed. Pain surged through his arm as it grabbed hold of him. Dug into his flesh with a snarl. But those were human nails or something close to it. Whatever it was didn't matter, it was trying to kill him. 

He let out a muffled scream and they continued to struggle. Rolling through the dirt. If there were any animals around, they were gone now. Brutal things always happen like this when he is around. The beast dug its nails into him, snapped everywhere it could. 

Dimitri jumped on top of it, snarling. Pressing his weight into the ground. Pinning it down and deciding how best to kill it.  
The familiar scent clung to the air as did the blood they'd both spilled. The decay of things dead. Soon this thing would join them. 

He would eat, he would rip it apart and lap up his blood. Kill it first or make it suffer. It had wounded him but he couldn't feel the pain. It would sting later. He would tear out its-

Dimitri's eyes went with recognition. Those whimpers, distorted but soft and pitiful. That scent. The blue hair. Almost fur-like. Hazel eyes. Why had he not realized sooner?  
He hadn't spoken in days, maybe weeks. So his voice was raw. Practically foreign to himself. " Marianne?"  
It had to be her. And if it wasn't, whoever she was. She was a human. But it wasn't as if he hadn't killed countless humans before.

She was snarling. But when he said her name she stopped struggling. Almost went limp. He'd only now realized she was trembling. Were those tears in her eyes?

She didn't nod, nor did she return his gaze. The fierceness in her eyes dwindled. His own eye wide in surprise. The eye patch he often wore had been lost to the forest when he'd first started running. But he knew. It was her. 

Marianne that he'd used to go to Garreg Mach with. Kind, quiet and sort of gloomy Marianne. Who, he thinks, really liked horses? She used to talk to animals. He wasn't really sure. She had been in a different class. Claude's class. It was so long ago and now Dimitri wondered if those days had truly been real.

Maybe she was a ghost. But he had his weight pressed down on her and she was warm. Very real. His hand was wrapped around her neck and his leg was slung over her's.  
He hadn't even realized it at first.

" My name..." she said and he was sure she was talking to herself. She's breathing hard. So is Dimitri. Her chest heaves.  
She shook her head as if renouncing it.

" You can kill me," she muttered. Her voice was low and feral. She wasn't used to using it anymore. He could tell it was her, and she was asking him to kill her.

He still just stared at her. His instincts and mind fighting over what to do. How to deal with this. Dimitri didn't know if he'd be able to deal with it at all. 

" Kill me," she repeated quietly. " I won't make a difference anyway. 

His heart jumped, in fear really. Dimitri was afraid that he'd actually do it. It would be easy too. As hard as she'd fought him, now it looked like she'd resigned herself to her fate. The fate that she'd decided on for herself. Death. The inability to live in this world. Had she not possessed the strength to kill herself. She'd asked him to do it. If that were truly her wish then why would she ask him? 

Her neck was pale but covered in dirt and bite marks. Soft and easily breakable. He could snap it easily, strong as he was. 

There was a part of him that thought about it. Out of bloodlust or mercy, he wasn't sure. He could relish in it. And she was asking him. Wouldn't it truly be a mercy? A kindness?

He understood pain and suffering. Wanting to die. Dimitri couldn't die. There was too much he'd needed to do. There was still so much that needed to be done. But he understood and even still, he yearned for blood. 

Dimitri groaned. The fight in his mind much harder to deal with than any physical thing. 

He jumped off of her and stared up at her, trying to keep himself far away in case he were to snap without being rude.

" Why?" His voice was still gravely. Was he asking himself or her? There were so many questions. He needed to be clearer and he cursed himself for his inability to do so.

Marianne didn't answer. She jumped up, looked like she was about to bolt. Still breathing hard.

" No," he growled. Put his hand on his shoulder, rougher then he would have liked. "Stay. Please."

" I'm… I'm Dimitri. Do you remember-" he wasn't sure if it was a question worth asking. " It's been a long time." He wasn't sure she would recognize him otherwise. He was different. So was she and yet, she looked a lot the same.

Marianne actually gasped. Then she closed her mouth and covered it with her hands.  
She was still shaking.  
Her eyes were wide as if she was remembering everything. Blood clung to her nails and dripped on the ground. She startled to shout.

"P-prince Dimitri. I'm so sorry! I- I hurt you. Goddess, I must have. You shouldn't…. Shouldn't be near me

" Please," Dimitri repeated. Startled to hear her say his name. He was a king now but this was hardly the time to catch up on the chaos of the past.

She shook her head. Shut her eyes. " I should go."

He wanted her to stay.  
They stood there for a while. Marianne's legs wobbled like she was about to fall. Tears welled up in her eyes and as she looked down at the ground they began to fall. She wiped her face and spoke in a voice she could barely hear

" I'm cursed."

" Is that the reason that you're out here…"

" You shouldn't talk to me." She tried to pull away and she was strong despite her appearance. 

Well, she'd changed. Her hair was longer, unkempt, branches and debris-covered it. Her eyes were almost red and her teeth looked sharp. Dried blood and dirt covered her body. Beneath ripped and fraying clothes, some of which looked like they were made from plants, there were scales and fur.  
Dimitri wasn't one to believe in curses but how he wondered. Perhaps she was telling the truth. 

Dimitri was staring. It was rude. He realized that. Though it was hard not too. Still, his face burned with shame. He was going about this all wrong. Not that there was a particular way of handling a situation where one is running through the woods and they encounter an older beast-like version of the classmate they once went to school with. 

Byleth would know what to do. Sylvain could talk to her better than he could.

Dimitri tried to be more gentle. He took a breath, getting a tight grasp over his bloodlust. Now was not the time. " If I take my hold off of you, could I ask that you do not run?"

She didn't move for a few seconds, then without a sound and with a small movement, she nodded her head. 

" Can you tell me why you are here?"

" I don't want to bother anyone."

" You're in Faerghus now,"

Marianne started at him, startled. " I hadn't meant to travel so far away. Though it doesn't matter anymore."

He hadn't seen her with Claude's army. Not that he'd seen everyone there. And Claude was gone now anyway. Or at least, he wasn't in Fodlan anymore.

" Have you been wandering around all this time? How long… how long have you been… like this?"

Marianne rubbed one of her arms with the other. Her nails are sharp and jagged." My crest… it's… it's the crest of beasts. This- it's-" she looks like she's about to start crying and he doesn't know how to comfort her.  
Saying that it's ok would only be a lie.  
" You do not need to explain. I am sorry to have troubled you." He bows, which feels strange after being on all fours for so long. Like a beast. Or maybe it's because they are both beasts.

Which seems so strange. Kind, gentle unassuming Marianne. They've both changed since those days and there's no use looking back on them.

" You don't need to apologize, Prince Dimitri. That is you… isn't it?"

He nods. 

Her lip quivers. " Thank you for worrying about me. It's not- you don't need to. I can survive here… or if you want me to leave… I will."  
Maybe it's because she reminds him of herself. He can see the sadness in her eyes. The unease. A lack of self-worth… She doesn't ask him why he's in the forest and he's glad in a way. Because he doesn't have any explanation that would make sense.

" I won't."

Dimitri isn't going to make her leave. He can't very well leave her here without having tried to talk to her. He can't sleep peacefully on a "good day."

" You won't?"

" Ah, I won't leave you here. Or at least… I need to ask you. You do not need to agree. You are… if wandering in these woods is what you would like."

Marianne whimpers.

" I must ask you… will you come back… with me? I can provide you with food. If you wish to decline. If you would really like to die then I-"

Marianne's snarl like sob cuts him off. Dimitri's eye widens. Even though he's trying really hard, he's being rude again. He's made her cry.

She wipes her tears and nods. "I'm sorry…I do not wish to impose on you. "

Dimitri's voice shakes. He feels desperate and he doesn't even know why. " You wouldn't be, I promise you that."

He pauses, tries to keep the pain out of his voice. " Please… please come with me, Marianne."

He doesn't expect her to agree. He doesn't want to force her. When he was suffering by himself, lost in his own thoughts and madness, he'd had help getting out. He wanted to help her. He had to try to help her, as ineloquent as he tended to be. 

So, after a minute that feels like an eternity. When she nods her head his heart almost pops out of his quest. He thinks he might have started to cry himself.

" Perhaps meeting you here was the goddesses will," Marianne says. 

He nods, not keen on arguing with her. It is strange in a way, that she would be here, so deep in another country right when he'd been running. Maybe it was fate, or destiny or some sort of curse. Before Dimitri gets lost in his own thoughts and ghost, he becomes her to come with her. They start to walk. He almost wants to grab Marianne's hand to make sure she'll come with him, but he thinks it would be rude.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimimari week! Thanks for reading. This wasn't supposed to be so depressing or multiple chapters but here we are...  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
